


Curse

by Onki



Series: Dawn of Omegaverse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Clark, Rejection, Unplanned Pregnancy, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Batman vs Superman fight, Superman discovers that he is carrying the child of the man that tried to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks have passed since the incident. Clark tried his best to avoid going to Gotham. Perry tried to send him for a scoop, but Kent always refused to go, coming up with excuses and lies. Lois started to become suspicious of his actions, sharp beta, she always was.

Kryptonite in his lungs have almost cleared up, yet, he was still feeling queasy, stomach heavy in his body, however those days have passed after a month or so. Clark still didn’t tell anything to Lois, and it seemed like his life was back in the track: working as Clark Kent, saving people as the Superman.

Batman didn’t come after him, trying to finish him off, to which Clark was grateful. As they both knew each other’s identity, no one wanted to take the first step of whatever that might happen. Kent tried to play it neutral and stall it as long as he can.

***

It was one of those nights, when Lois came over to his apartment, bringing wine and take-out food with her.

“Wanna watch some movies?” she grinned as she hugged him, reaching higher to kiss him. Clark pecked her on the lips, smiling at her. He still loved her, however, it felt _wrong_ to kiss her. Kent involuntarily touched back of his neck, gland swells still present, reminding him of that day. Lois didn’t notice it, and Clark didn’t want to say anything about either, so it was fine to hide it.

“Sure”.

They ended up watching a god-awful cheesy romance musical, full of horrible catchy songs. Lois fell asleep almost as soon as the movie started. Guess she just needed a break from her busy life to watch movies, and spend her night like a normal human with their significant other.

Clark carried her to the bedroom, gently putting her on top of it. He, too, felt tired, which was new to him, however, Clark was too weary to question it.

***

Next morning Clark woke up from the sudden craving for melon ice cream. Glancing at the clock, it was still early in the morning, he hoped that stores were open, as he got up to dress up.

Clark walked among the people of Metropolis, half of them looking dead before their first cup of coffee. Kent strolled through the park, relishing the soft bronze rays of sun, that painted everything into gold colors: tops of the trees, still closed restaurants and random shops.

After his purchase, he turned to the market place, most lively in the morning, people rushing to get their hands on the most freshest of the goods.

Clark couldn’t resist and bought several fuzzy peaches and juicy red apples. Kent thanked his enhanced senses, as it came really handy when picking fruits and doing other small everyday chores like this.

On his way back he also bought salmon fillet and fresh green asparagus for the dinner.

***

“Lois, you’ve been sleeping all day, are you alright?” he asked, as he sprinkled the asparagus with pepper, olive oil and parmesan cheese, before arranging them on the baking tray to send them into the oven.

Clark walked into the bedroom, wiping his hands on a cloth, hearing Lois shifting on the bed, lazily stretching on it.

“God, I haven’t slept for three days because of that desert shooting”, she said, yawning even more.

“Maybe you should leave it as it is?” he said, brows furrowing with concern.

“Of course I won’t”, Lois threw him a scandalized look, as if he kicked her grandmother on her birthday, "Do you know how long I've been investigating this case? Giving up now would be a waste".

“Sorry, anyways, I’m making pan seared salmon with asparagus, you staying?” he hopefully asked, not wanting to be alone in the apartment.

“Of course I will, you’re an excellent cook, how am I gonna skip it?”

***

They ate in a comfortable silence, silverware clinking against their plate, one occasionally sipping from the glass.

“You’ve been eating a lot, Clark”, Lois said, as she cut the salmon, squeezing more lemon juice on it.

“I do?” he asked, as he gulped down another glass of orange juice, “Now that you’ve mentioned it…”

“And you’re avoiding eye contact, what’s happening, Clark, I’ve been watching you for a month, ever since the day you saved me from falling to death from that tower, you’ve changed”, she genuinely looked concerned, her one hand already grasping one of Clark’s.

He felt really uncomfortable, he wanted to snatch away his hand, he didn’t want anyone to touch him.

“Oh, really, maybe, I was too deep in my thoughts, I won’t do it again”, he gave her a gentle smile, however, she looked stern, lips a thin line.

“Clark, I think we need a break, we’re trying our best, but it’s just… not working, but I still care for you, Clark, just not like a lover”.

Clark’s heart shattered into millions of pieces, as he heard her words, he tried to not to look hurt when he said, “OK, maybe we _do_ need a break”


	2. Chapter 2

 Days have passed, Clark had been feeling lonely than ever. Holing up in his apartment for days, going out only as the Superman, calling in sick as the Clark Kent. With each passing day he felt more and more restless, pacing in his room, flying to the stratosphere. He wanted something, yet he didn’t know what.

He got a warning from Perry White, ‘If you skip _one_ more day, Kent, you can say goodbye to Daily Planet!’, the notice had more colorful curses stitched to it, but the context was equivalent.

Kent was at his desk, when he was summoned to his editor’s office. He tried to remember whether he made any slip-ups in his articles, however he couldn’t remember anything of importance. Nonetheless, Clark mentally prepared himself for whatever Perry was about to throw at him.

“Come in”, came a dour invitation, when Clark knocked on the door. “Ah, Clark, feeling well?”

“Yes, is there something you’ve wanted from me?”

“Yes, it’s about an interview, you’re the only free reporter at the moment, so you’ll head out to Gotham first thing in the morning tomorrow”, Clark was about to object, when Perry gave him a warning glare.

“Okay, I’ll go”, he said dejectedly, shoulders slumping. “But whom am I going to interview?”

“Bruce Wayne”

***

Bruce Wayne of all people! As disastrous as it sounded, Clark had no choice, he needed the job after all.

He braced himself before entering the Wayne tower. The inside was decorated nicely in the minimalist style: everything made from either from sleek black wood or solid hard metal, reminding him of Bruce's alter-ego. Overall, it looked exquisite and expensive.

Clark approached the reception desk.

“Hello, how may I help you?” asked the receptionist, giving a well-trained wide smile.

“Clark Kent, Daily Planet. I have a scheduled interview with Mr. Wayne at eleven o’clock”, he said as he gave her his ID card along with his letter of approval.

“Ah, yes. I’ll inform him right away, Mr. Wayne should be at his office right now”, the woman chirped, after typing in his info into her computer.

Clark was given a plastic card, “It’s a way to go around here”, the receptionist explained, “Just swipe the card at the lock, and it should open automatically. Your destination is at the top floor. Have a nice day”

***

When Clark exited the elevator, he saw Bruce at his desk, reading some papers. He didn’t look up from his work, only acknowledged him with, “Have a seat, Mr. Kent”.

“Excuse me, Mr. Wayne, sorry for interrupting your work, but can we start the interview, I was given an hour for it”

“Cut the bullshit, Clark Kent”, he cut through, putting down the papers. He was openly throwing daggers with his eyes now, mouth formed into a scowl. “We both know it is a no coincidence that you’re here, _Superman_ ”.

“You _planned_ this?”, Clark asked, his stance becoming defensive.

“No need to be so distrustful. I knew you wouldn’t come to Gotham willingly, but that is of no importance right now”, Bruce stood up from his desk and walked towards the window, that stretched on all walls from ceiling to the floor. He clasped hands behind his back, as he continued, “What _is_ crucial is that we know each others identities…”

Clark didn’t hear the rest of his speech. He was taken against his will whilst being weak, and all Bruce cared about was his secret identity? Heat could be felt behind his eyelids, as his anger grew further.

“ _Clark_ ”, an alpha growl came from Bruce, making Kent snap out of his thoughts. All the fury he felt moments ago dissipated into thin air. He looked up to Bruce, feeling anxious, who was observing him silently, hands in his pockets, leaning casually on the side his desk. “ _Come here”,_ came yet another command from Wayne.

Clark couldn’t help but to follow his order obediently, padding to the desk’s side, looking confused. Never has Clark obeyed a command so willingly, without any second thoughts, ironically, it felt liberating for a moment.

“ _Submit_ ”, barely a whisper, but held so much power over Clark, even kryptonite would seem weak in comparison. Clark knelt in front of him, as he bared his throat for Bruce, eyes cast down.

Wayne put a hand on Kent’s neckline to acknowledge his submission. As the alpha touched him, Clark could feel the calmness overpowering his nervousness, relaxing his body, he fully sat on his heels while kneeling, leaning into Bruce’s touch more.

“As long as you won’t expose mine, I won’t do it with yours”, Bruce uttered. Clark stiffened, but Wayne gripped his neck with more force, growling into his ear, “Try anything funny and I will not hesitate to use the kryptonite in my pocket”.

“Seems like I bit you during your heat”, he continued, as he lessened his hold, “I don’t know about your alien biology, but you won’t be able to live peacefully without me being around, as an omega. However, -“

“No”, Clark abruptly stood up, glaring up to Bruce, collecting last bits of his wit, he hissed, “I don’t need help from you. Especially you. I will stay away from Gotham as long as you want, if you do me same favor. As for now, give me the interview”.

***

Days have passed, Clark still felt agitated. Pacing around, with finality he decided to visit his mother.

Kent farm was same as always. Martha came out to greet him, ushering him inside. At home, he felt at peace, more than in the packed city of Metropolis. His mother was a beta, she didn’t have the enhanced senses like omegas or alphas, maybe that’s why they always assumed Clark was an alpha, judging only by his physical features.

“Oh, Clark, you look tired”, she gently reached up to his face, “Must be exhausting to live in that city”. Although she knew Clark didn’t need to rest as much as a normal human, she was still the fussing mother.

“Mother”, he sighed, smiling fondly. All of a sudden Clark heard a light thud, he strained his ears to catch it again.

_Thump-thump thump-thump_

A weak, but continuous heartbeat… From inside of him. Realization dawned upon him. This explained everything: his agitation, his appetite. He wanted to cry from the cruel game that fate has played with him.

Even after weeks he wasn’t done with Bruce. Now with life growing inside of him, he’ll be haunted forever, reminding him of that horrible day that will change his life.

“Clark, are you okay?” he snapped out of his thoughts to be greeted with worried look of his mother, whose hands were resting atop of his now.

Clark felt unsure whether he should tell everything to her or hide it until it is inevitable, but to come clear. Choosing to be straight forward with it, he exposed everything, however decided not to tell her Bruce’s name, also the fact that he was poisoned, also… He only decided to tell her that the alpha that marked him didn’t want him.

Martha didn’t interrupt him, nor rushed him to unveil the secret that ate him for weeks, she just held his hands as she listened, but with each growing second her look got deadlier. Clark was partially glad that he hid several points of his story.

“And, today I felt its first heartbeat”, he said, looking worn-out and broken, “and I don’t know what to do with _it_ , I can’t just fly around pregnant, nor I can go to hospitals.”

Tears were welling in his eyes, as he realized he hadn’t got any other options for him. Telling Bruce would be a no-go, as he’d probably try to get rid of the child, as he thought it was his duty to kill off aliens. At that thought he felt a surge of protectiveness, although he was still unsure about it.

Torn between uncertain decisions, that left him astray. A sense of helplessness washed over him, however, whatever happened in the next months, he’ll carry the child. He was last of Krypton after all. He felt it was his duty to continue the lineage, whether he liked it or not.

Martha silently hugged him, calming his wrecked nerves.

“Shh, it’ll be okay, you don’t owe anything to him, nor anyone…”


	3. Chapter 3

Months have passed, Clark stood in front of the mirror, looking at his side. The bump was becoming more and more visible. Today, he decided to stop flying around as the Superman, too much risk exposing himself like that, there weren’t any alternate suits on the ship that could’ve concealed his pregnancy.

He approximately had two months to go and he already started to regret it. The child that grew inside of him, fidgeted, as if feeling its parent’s distress. His development was fast, he started to kick way before normal children would.

Sometimes, Clark would look through himself to look at him. Yes, it was a boy. Lively one at that. Always with a concentrated look with his fists clenched, as he delivered another kick. At that very moment Clark didn’t care about anything: everything felt right, as the life inside grow stronger with each day.

He _did_ feel lonely, without his alpha, but he had gotten used to it, suppressing the nagging feeling of neediness.

He took a leave from the Daily Planet. Perry gave him an understanding look, when he struggled with his words. ‘It’s alright, Kent’, he said, as he walked around his desk to stand in front of Clark, ‘but come back as soon as you can, or you’re good as fired’. But the threat was empty, it was his way of saying ‘Take care’.

It was still awkward with Lois. She got to know about his pregnancy and started to avoid him further, going as far as to Russia to get her another scoop. Clark didn’t want any more drama, he understood her point of view: taking a break and being knocked up immediately afterwards, in her perspective. So he decided to leave it at that, he didn’t need stress.

Clark traced his glands at his neck – he thought it’d heal, but the little bump was there. Guess, he’s just like any omega, being claimed. His hand was still on his neck, when Martha gently knocked his door.

“Clark?” she called, as she opened the door, “dinner’s ready, sweetie”

***

Days have passed in a monotone routine: waking up, eating, helping around the farm, eating again, writing just for his leisure.

His belly grew more, whenever he flew around, he felt like a balloon. He had weird cravings at nights, so he went to convenience stores to get his pickles. Cashiers would give him pitying looks – alphas always provided their omegas, buying them whatever they wanted even in the middle of nights. If omega was alone, well, it meant he was abandoned.

He was getting more emotional, crying over the apple he dropped the other day. Martha was baffled, when he found him on the kitchen floor in the morning, crying with an apple on his lap. She rushed to his side and tried her best to calm him down, rubbing his shoulders while hugging him.

He tried to tell himself that it was all pregnancy talking, not all the bottled up anguish and sorrow he felt for the last months, digging himself further into mess.

***

“… and is Superman DEAD? Last sightings of him were months ago, what do you think, Mr. Grant?”

“Well, he could be dead, or he could be in outer space, but it _is_ strange that he disappeared without a trace, very irresponsible of him, don’t you think?”

“Ha-ha, well maybe he was “bullied” by the mass to leave this planet, or maybe he’s in his alien hibernation, who knows? All big news agencies are hunting for more, promising great deal of money for anyone who has information on whereabouts of the Superman. Stay tuned for more…”

Clark turned off the TV, sighing in defeat. Whatever actions he took, he couldn’t please the mass, there were always people who opposed his existence and acts. ‘You don’t owe anything’, her words echoed in his head.

Nine months has already passed, and he felt like a ticking bomb. His mother forbid him from leaving the house, which left him close to nothing but to laze around, either watching flicks or reading novels.

He was about to head to the kitchen, when he felt wetness from his behind. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening in the first few minutes, then he remembered the articles he had read.

“Oh no”, he flew to the bathroom, filling the bath water. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but decided giving birth in water would be safer. As if in a twisted game of fate Martha went out to shop for groceries.

Clark quickly shed his clothes, and stepped into the tub, gently lowering himself onto the towels he threw in earlier. He could feel the pain, as his whole body was in-between of being limp and rigid. He could see the baby moving south, ready to come outside any minute.

He braced himself on the edges, heard it crack, but he couldn’t care more. Huffs and pants broke out of his mouth as he could feel his bones parting, as he started to push. Clark could feel his entrance stretching beyond he thought was possible, sweat was flowing from the exertion. Time ticked, he tried to breathe evenly, as he kept forcing himself to concentrate.

He gave an agonized cry through his clenched teeth as he pushed once more.

***

When Martha came back home, she couldn’t find her son anywhere, worried, she started to search the house, and checked the bathroom the last. There, she saw Clark in a bloody water, panicking, she hurried to him, when she saw a baby on his chest, sleeping peacefully in a tight embrace of his parent.

“Oh, Clark”, tears of joy dwelled in her eyes, as she slumped down at the tub’s side.


	4. Chapter 4

After few days, much to Martha’s disdain, Clark was back as the Superman. Many news agencies were questioning his unexpected disappearance, however, everyone seemed to start forgetting about it, as he started to save more people, news covering his heroism, rather than his departure.

Saving people from tsunamis here, others from fire, Clark worked much more than he used to, trying to make up for the time he lost, while he was being pregnant. He was invincible, yet he could feel exhausted and drained, but he didn’t want to give in to his weak side that begged to be with his newborn child within safety.

Few months have passed that way. Clark’s life has split into three pieces that consisted of Daily Planet, as Superman, as a father. All three equally challenging in their own ways, demanding his constant alertness and attention. Yet he couldn’t complain, he was more than happy with everything he had at the moment.

His longing for Bruce was dissipating with each day. Breathing was much easier now. His nightmares have ceased, replaced by his child that slept beside him during the nights now.

His son, Conor, was growing much faster than an average human, therefore, he could already walk when he was six months old, tagging along Clark during his daily chores. Kent family couldn’t understand the phenomenon, as Clark developed at the same time as normal children, they decided to settle with the theory of something that has to do with mixed genes of an alien and human that has hastened his growth.

“Conor, keep up with daddy”, Clark rushed his baby as he strolled through the aisles of the supermarket, grabbing necessary ingredients on his way, “Unless you want to be picked up by me”.

Much to Clark’s amusement, Conor sped up immediately. He really didn’t like to be babied around, choosing to be “his own man”, as once Martha noted.

They chose to educate him at home, afraid, that he might have gotten some of his Clark’s powers, such as his x-ray vision or super-hearing. Deciding it was best for him to become accustomed to his powers in a familiar environment, so it would be less traumatizing.

***

“Blow the candles, Conor”, Martha gently nudged the boy, rushing him to blow them before they’ve melted. There were decorations scattered around the room, some colorfully hanging from the ceiling, some lying on the floor.

“But I want daddy!” he whined. It was getting late, so Clark told his mother to celebrate it without him, because there was a massive fire growing bigger each minute in the Amazon forests, engulfing everything on its way. Clark was trying his best to extinguish it, succeeding in it, but too slowly.

“Oh, honey, but the candles will melt, if you don’t blow them now”, she tried to persuade but to no avail, “Alright, we’ll wait for him a little while, but soon enough it’s going to be your bed ti-“, she couldn’t finish her sentence when they heard a commotion at the main door.

Conor’s face lit up immediately as he jumped off from his chair and ran to the door calling for his father. Martha didn’t stop him, taking out candles on her way out and lazily trudging after her ever energetic grandson. When she reached the hallways, she saw Clark hugging Conor tightly, beaming at his son’s identical grin.

“Happy birthday, son”, said Clark, looking exhausted and out of breath, as he kissed him on the cheeks.

***

Clark was flying around Metropolis, when he heard a loud bang of an explosion going off in the distance. He sped up towards it, when he smelled a familiar scent.

When he was close enough he saw the batmobile chasing after few trucks, firing at them mercilessly. Random shouts could be heard, Clark was relieved that it was not happening in the busy part of the city. However, it doesn’t mean it should continue.

He flew right in front of the car, stopping it by his bare hands. Batman seemed to come to his senses when a huge dent started forming on the hood of the vehicle. Bruce braked eventually and climbed out of his automobile, scowling at the Superman.

“I almost caught them!” he growled, striding his way.

“You’re _not_ in Gotham!” Clark equally yelled back, “You can’t just barge in and blast holes around. You don’t have anyone questioning your authority in Gotham, but here, in Metropolis, you’ll never step out of the line”.

“Fine”, Bruce huffed, “Have fun chasing that truck with a bomb”. He walked back to his car and started the engine.

Clark cursed under his breath and went after the trucks.

***

There were no other encounters between them after that incident. And Clark’s life was rather dull for the next four years. No major villains, only typhoons and petty terrorists.

Conor could already count and do math problems meant for sixth graders. Arguing with his mother, he finally won the debate of whether to send Conor to public school or not. Clark thought it would do good for him to communicate with others, knowing his limits. He could already see enhanced powers in his boy, such as super speed and strength, and hearing. He didn’t seem to inherit the x-ray vision, nor flying, nor heat vision. Clark was secretly glad for it.

To make the kid feel at ease, they decided to not skip a grade, so he won’t be bullied by his classmates. It was better for him to skip it when he’d be older.

They were at a bookstore, picking a gift for Martha’s birthday, when Conor asked, “Dad, where’s my mommy?”

Startled with his sudden question, Clark couldn’t come up with anything, so he simply said, “How about we pick the book and I’ll explain it to you in the evening?”

***

As he tucked his son in, Conor grabbed his sleeve and mumbled, “You still didn’t tell me”.

Clark didn’t know what was he talking about, then it clicked. _Oh._

“Well, you have another daddy, and he is..” Clark was at loss of words, thinking hard to come up with an explanation.

“Doesn’t want me”, Conor concluded, his icy blue eyes looking up at Clark. He didn’t even look upset about it. Clark was beginning to feel worried.

“No, he doesn’t, who told you that?” he asked as he gently ruffled Conor’s hair.

“Then why doesn’t he come and see me?”

“He will, some day”, he looked down at his hands, tears threatening to escape from his eyes, “He doesn’t hate you”.

“Goodnight, dad”, he said as he rolled to the other side of his bed.

***

Later that night Clark was still feeling troubled, as he patrolled around the Metropolis.

Risking it, he decided to fly over to the Gotham, stopping few crimes here and there on his way to the Batman.

He saw him in a narrow alleyway, beating up a thug to a pulp. The criminal was already unconscious, yet, Bruce kept beating him, Clark could smell an angry alpha scent rolling off of him.

“You’re going to kill him!” he cried, as he hurried to Batman’s side. Snapped out of whatever that has possessed him, Bruce sharply looked at Clark with a scowl.

“What are you doing here”, he demanded, dropping the body on the floor.

“I’m not here to start a fight”, Clark said, hands raised.

“Then get out of Gotham”

“No”

Clark realized he was walking backwards, when his back came in contact with a grimy brick wall. Bruce kept advancing towards him, waiting for an explanation. He kept taking long breaths, as he came closer and closer to Clark.

“Your new alpha doesn’t mind your bond mark?” he asked out of blue.

“What?”

“Your scent had still traces of my scent, yet you smell like someone else. Don’t you think you’ll be caught some day?” his digitalized voice becoming more low and cold.

“Why do you care? And this is not what I’ve come here to talk about”

“Then do it fast”, he snapped.

“We need to talk about this somewhere more private”, Clark said, looking around.

“Fine. Meet me at the docks”.

***

“No”, Bruce looked taken aback when he heard the news. He stumbled back and leaned the wall for support.

“Yes, he is, and if you want, you can see him, however, with my permission”, Clark said with finality with crossed arms, “I also registered his alpha father as ‘unknown’, so don’t worry, I’ll not beg for child support. Took care of him long enough by myself”.

***

Clark is at his office, when he receives a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?” he asked, as he rummaged through his papers on his desk.

“Hello, _Superman_ ”, a psychotic sing-song voice. Clark instantly recognized it as Lex Luthor. The man disappeared for years, with no trace, yet, now, he popped out of nowhere. Clark has been suspecting the government was involved in this, but he left his investigations at that.

“You might wonder why am I calling?” his speech was hurried in excitement, “I’ve been monitoring you for a long time, Clark Kent, or how should I even call you? Doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter is that I have your son, and if you don’t bring Batman’s head on a plate in, say, twenty minutes to Clock Tower in Gotham, I’ll send over one roasted half kryptonian for your dinner”, he ended that call with a maniacal laugh, not giving a chance for Clark to interfere and question.

“Perry, I have to go”, he barked at hi editor on his way out, running to the rooftop to change. He flew into the stratosphere, trying to hear for his sound, only to hear other people screaming, laughing, crying. Realizing it was futile to look for Conor by himself, he flew to Gotham, looking for the vigilante.

Clark located him at an abandoned warehouse, investigating for clues.

“Bruce, I need your help”, he said hastily.

“Haven’t I told you to stay away from Gotham? And why would I help you?” he asked, as he continued his work of taking samples from ground and murmuring into his communicator.

“It’s Conor. Lex abducted him. I can’t hear nor see him, please, I need your help here, they’ll kill him in twenty minutes if I won’t kill you”, Clark started crying, as he explained, “That is why we need to cooperate”.

Batman was about to say something, when he walked away to answer from someone. Clark couldn’t help himself but to eavesdrop on his conversation.

“ _Master Bruce, I have bad news for you. Apparently Lex Luthor was working with the government and he has created a monster, and it is wreaking havoc in Gotham city. How should we proceed?”_

“Alfred, I need more information on this ‘monster’”

‘Alfred’ begun to describe it’s body measurements to Bruce, when Clark interrupted, “I’ll go after that creature”.

Bruce looked like he was about to object his response, but after few silent seconds nodded. And jumped into the Batmobile.

***

“He is probably being kept in lead reinforced room, as Clark couldn’t hear nor see him”, Bruce started.

_“On a first name basis now are, Master Bruce?”_

“ _Alfred_ ”, he gave a warning, “We should be able to track into Lex’s radio signals. So tracking down their location wouldn’t be a problem.”

He configured his cryptographic sequencer, looking out for any new suspicious radio broadcasts. When he located it, he tried to establish new connection to it. Successful, he put the intro into his Batmobile’s tracking system.

***

Superman flew to the sounds of destruction, as he kept getting closer, he saw more mayhem: building ruined, cars stuck in electric chords, people running out of the half collapsed buildings. Then he saw it.

This monster was enormous, green hued skin that looked like it was covered with rocks. However, it felt eerily familiar for Clark. When he got closer and took a whiff of this monster’s scent, he realized it was Zod and Lex. Confused, Superman got closer to this beast and tried to reason with it, he realized it wasn’t going to listen any time soon, created only to destroy and bring doom.

Clark punched it, trying to send it flying towards less populated area to avoid more casualties. There were more than enough from his fight with Zod already, he didn’t want to add up to the numbers.

The giant kept adapting to Superman’s punches his bones protruding from his body each time it got punched. It roared and attacked Clark with more force.

***

When he reached the house Conor was kept, he briefly scanned it, looking for empty rooms. Strangely, every room was empty, except two ones that were militarized.

Choosing to be stealthy, he sneaked into one of the windows and went towards the rooms. As he stood outside he still couldn’t hear anything, he decided to smash his way into it.

He barely walked inside of the room, when he was sent flying back instead. He tried to stand up, when a boy started punching him.

“Conor!” he yelled, trying to block his attacks. That seemed to stop him.

“Who’re you?” the boy asked, eyes dangerously gleaming in the low lightning, stance ready to strike again.

“I’m here to save you”, Bruce said, as he looked behind the boy, only to see room full of unmoving bodies. The vigilante slowly stood up, trying not to spook away Conor.

“Why?” the boy asked, still not convinced about whether the figure in front of him was bad or not.

“Your father asked me to”, he said. Scent coming from Conor was of a frightened alpha. Alpha. Children didn’t present until their late teens. Strange. Also he smelled bit like Bruce himself. Involuntarily, he wanted to protect the child in front of him. Conor also seemed to take in his scent, diving into paradoxical for him foreign familiarity of it.

Bruce deactivated his vocoder, and softly said, “Come here, it’s safe with me”.

***

Bruce sends the jet off to his own home, leaving it on the autopilot, although he didn’t want to get separated from his son, he had to.

After he dropped himself nearby where the fight was happening, he saw the monster flying over him into one of the already wrecked buildings. When beast emerged from the rubble, its eyes were glowing with orange hue and his eyesight was directed towards Bruce.

“Oh shi-“, he tried to cover himself with his arms, when something blocked the heat vision in front of him. She looked back, Bruce recognized the woman from Lex’s fundraiser party, from museum, and those hacked files.

She sent a shockwave attack at the beast, covering everything into blindingly bright light.

***

As soon as Clark saw the bright light, he flew to the epicenter and saw a woman standing there with Bruce, who looked astounded by the lady that was battling the monster. It was rare to see emotions rather than rage on Batman’s face. It made him feel somewhat angry, but he brushed it off, as he rushed to Bruce’s side.

“Did you find Conor?” he asked as soon as he got Bruce’s attention.

“Yes, he is sent to my home”, he answered and before Clark started to interrogate him about whereabouts of his son, Bruce continued, “Believe me it is far more safer at my place, than yours at the moment, I also told Alfred to bring your mother there as well”.

“Alright”, Clark was comforted that someone he knows will be on their way to his boy, but the fight was priority now, “You got that spear?”

“Should be at my residence, why?”

“This creature is half kryptonian, only that will finish it off, each time we fight it, it becomes stronger”, he briefly explained it to Batman.

“Alfred, I ne-“

_“The pod is on its way will arrive shortly, master Bruce”_

“Is she with you?” Clark asked, it came out more vicious than he originally intended, but it slipped his mouth.

“I thought she was with you”, Bruce responded, as he gave him sideway glance.

***

Clark had to do it. He had to grab the spear and kill that monster. Even nuking it didn’t help. It’ll grow stronger and kill everyone. The lady was busy enough, Bruce was starting to look worn out. Only Clark could do it.

As he closed to it, he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Clark had to pull himself together, he must do it for the humanity, for his mother, for his son. Kal-El zoomed to the monster, as Bruce and the lady tried their best to distract it.

He heard a sickening crunch of bones underneath the spear after it pierces its thick skin. He kept pushing it deeper, aiming for his heart, when he felt an excruciating pain in his chest, as the monster stabbed him as well. Clark looked into its eyes, seeing it was going bleak, as the spear finally struck its heart.

It felt strange for Clark to kill this body for the second time. He couldn’t think straight as well, as his vision grew blearier, everything becoming a subdued mixture of sounds and images.

His last thoughts were about his family and, strangely, Bruce.


	5. Epilogue

Superman’s death shocked everyone worldwide. Everyone grieved his demise, gathering at his public funeral to light a candle in his honor. Some, that were saved by him, cried by his statue; children left their letters for their hero by his grave or the statue.

Nations all over the globe remembered him as a hero, after he sacrificed himself to kill the Doomsday. Truly, it lived up to its name, threatening not only Gotham, but humanity as a whole, as it looked like it wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Many dedicated their art for him. Some opened a charities, to help others in need, aiding them through their hardships.

Movie productions filmed documentaries about courageousness and bravery of the Superman.

Everyone coped with their own ways.

***

Clark Kent’s funeral was far more modest than of his alter-ego. He was buried in Smallville’s cemetery. Few people have gathered there.

Conor was tightly clutching Martha’s dress, as he saw motionless body of his father. He cried all night, when his grandmother told him that his father will not return back.

Despite his age, he understood everything. Adults tried to explain to him in simplistic ways, but he knew he would never see his father again. He couldn’t help the tears that broke from his eyes, nor he couldn’t stop sobbing. He cried all night, reviving all those happy memories he spent with his father. He wouldn’t ever see his father’s radiant smile, would never eat his cooking. Those were all distant memories now. 

He already missed his soft toned voice, as he read him bedtime story. Running with his father in the fields, racing each other. All of it gone. Everything.

An irreversible moment in nature.

He knew his father was the Superman. He saw him putting on his costume in the morning once, but never told him. Now, he felt bitter about the fact that his father never trusted him with his secret.

Even being Superman didn’t stop the death.

Conor looked at the coffin, as it got lowered into the ground. The priest was saying something, but he couldn’t hear anything nor did he want to. It was as if world was going to devour him, he suddenly felt small and weak. But he didn’t want to cry when others were around.

He started walking towards the trees, Martha tried to call him, but one of the relatives put their hands on her shoulders with ‘Let the boy go, it must be already hard to see it’.

Conor didn’t want to listen to it, but he couldn’t help but hear and smell everything around him. That is when he noticed a familiar scent. He ran towards it, and saw a stern looking man with a young woman standing beside him by a tree.

“..just a feeling”, the man said, looking into the distance, eyes glazing over the fields. A few moments later they landed on Conor's standing figure.

“You are the man that saved me”, Conor blurted, as he got closer to them.

“And who you might be?” the lady asked with a friendly little smile, as she crouched down to his height.

Conor ignored her and kept looking at Bruce, waiting for an answer.

***

Bruce looked at the boy with curiosity, his strikingly icy blue eyes resembling those of Clark’s. He wanted to protect his son now. He regretted every minute of the past five years he couldn’t see Conor. He should’ve kept close tabs on Superman. He disappeared for months after their encounter, of course something had happened.

Bruce blamed his stupidity. He was a failure of an alpha, he didn’t even provide for his omega when he needed him most, his focus devoted only on his alter-ego rather than on the people that have surrounded him.

After Jason… He was out of his mind. Beating up every single criminal to a pulp, being bitter about his life. Drowning in self-pity. Pushing away Dick, Tim. And now, when a new life stood in front of him, that Bruce had already managed to drag down, he had an overwhelming urge to shield it away from dangers.

Luthor knew about Conor. He’d come back for him. But before it ever happening, Bruce had to catch him, do anything, otherwise, it’ll end tragically.

“Are you going to answer?” the boy asked, patiently waiting for his response.

Bruce realized he hadn’t responded to his question, head too deep into his own thoughts, that he forgot about it.

“Yes”, Bruce said, already planning to talk with Martha and persuade them to live together, until Luthor was caught.

“So, you’re the Batman”

“Yes”

 _“Master Bruce, I think it is reckless to reveal yourself to a five year old child”_ , Alfred hissed into his ear-piece with a concerned tone.

***

Martha was kind enough to invite Bruce in after the ceremony into her house. As Bruce started to explain everything, she started to look more and more furious, until at one point, she came up to him and slapped him across his face.

“And now, you want us to move into your house?” she whispered maliciously, every word coming out of her mouth like daggers, “Don’t you have shame? Appear out of nowhere after five years. Five years! Do you know what he came through to give birth to Conor? All those nights he screamed during his nightmares that were caused by _you_ , and now when we're having his funeral, you dare to come here and disrespect him?”, she pointed her finger at him.

“And now that your alpha side kicks in, you want to take Conor away. Isn’t it your initial plan? To distance him from me so you can just take him away?!” she was pacing around the room, trying to calm herself down.

“I know it is hard for you to take in this information as for now. But I believe, rationally, it’d be best if you two stayed in a secure place. Besides, this place will remind Conor of his father and my scent would calm down much faster, and it _will_ help him to cope”.

“Get out”.

***

After few days Martha did call Bruce and accepted his offer, as Conor’s situation got worse. He started to run out of the house, as everything reminded him of his lost father.

“I’m doing it for him, not you”.

***

Martha decided to stay at the farm, someone had to tend the gardens and animals. She couldn’t leave the place as her most two beloved people’s memories were tied to this place. If it meant death for her, she didn’t mind it. Still, Bruce made sure few agents stayed by, reporting to him every day.

Conor moved in to their lakeside house. Bruce renovated one of the rooms to fit a child’s needs.

At first it was awkward to talk with Conor, but in a few days the kid loosened up, or maybe he, himself did. Through their conversations Bruce realized Conor was exceptionally smart and was intrigued to play chess with Bruce.

Bruce tried to spend all his spare time with Conor, giving him everything he asked for. He hired private tutors for Conor, when he heard him saying that his public school classes were too easy and didn’t challenge him at all.

Martha would visit them from time to time, bringing them fresh pies with fruits grown in her garden.

Bruce soon enough caught Lex Luthor and sent him to prison, not without torturing.

Batman patrolled not only Gotham, but Metropolis as well.

Everyone seemed to become accustomed to this new life. But everyone still missed Clark Kent.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be another work for these series, chill, ppl


End file.
